


Vanilla

by drunknpylades



Series: Advanced Warfare Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, gideon is a softy at heart, there will be more of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunknpylades/pseuds/drunknpylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Used one of those one word prompt things and got the word cake. This happened.</p><p>It's Mitchell's birthday and there's a surprise waiting for him in his quarters at Atlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be doing a bunch of these. They'll be posted to my [tumblr](sentineltwoone.tumblr.com) first, so stop over there if you wanna say hi.

There’s a cupcake on his pillow. Mitchell steps back out into the hall and looks around before entering his room and closing the door behind him. He blinks, looks around the room and frowns. There’s still a cupcake sitting innocently on his pillow.   
  
It’s not really the treat itself that’s puzzling him, although that is very much a part of it. It’s the fact that someone got into his room without him hearing about it that puts him on edge. The locks on the doors are supposed to be state of the art. Something about palm readers and such in the handles. Not only that, but Mitchell’s pretty sure Gideon would tear into anyone that looked like they were messing with Mitchell’s space. The man has a protective streak that just won’t quit. Not that you’d know it just by looking at him.  
  
All that aside there is still, beyond all reasoning, a vanilla cupcake with what looks like confetti icing sitting innocuously on his pillow.

Mitchell blows out a breath and runs a hand over his head. The hair is still growing out and it’s in that stage where there’s just barely something there for him to tug at. He gives the cupcake a once over. No note or anything. Strange. It doesn’t look like a trap, but Mitchell wouldn’t put it past Joker to pull something horrible using confectionary treats as bait.

Making a decision Mitchell goes back into the hallway and knocks on the door next to his. Gideon looks sleep mussed and cranky when he opens the door and Mitchell almost feels bad about it. Probably would, if it weren’t for the fact that the only reason Gideon is sleeping in the middle of the day is because he had them all up on sim runs well into the early hours. Mitchell was just getting back to his room after a cooldown run and a shower when he found the probably booby trapped treat.

“There’s a cupcake on my pillow.”

Gideon’s unimpressed look doesn’t move an inch.

“It’s not mine and I don’t know how it got there. Do you know if Joker’s been over this way today?” Mitchell realizes how stupid he must sound, but if it gets him an answer he doesn’t care. It’s not like he has a constant need to impress Gideon or something.

Gideon rests his forehead on the door. “Mitchell, I don’t care about your little vanilla birthday presents, or your and Joker’s little prank war that I’ve been pretending isn’t happening.” Damn. And Mitchell had thought they were being so stealthy about it too. “All I care about for the next four hours is getting some fucking shut eye. Now, would you kindly fuck off and let me sleep? Some fuckers kept me up till ass o’clock ‘cause they couldn’t run their goddamn sims right.” And without further ado Gideon closes the door in his face.

Mitchell returns to his room and glares at the offending cupcake before coming to a decision. He picks up the dessert and unwraps it before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth in a fit of rebellion. It tastes just like a normal cupcake. No hidden ingredients or surprises. Just plain old vanilla cake and frosting.  
  
Wait. How had Gideon known it was vanilla?


End file.
